The present invention relates generally to car fans and in particular relates to a motor-driven car window fan assembly which plugs into the cigarette lighter of the car.
In the past, some cars came equipped with built-in fans and some didn't. In those cars which were equipped with fans the fan often could not be turned on unless the car ignition was activated. Therefore, if the user desired to leave the fan on for a short time while not in the car, then the keys had to be left in the car, obviously an undesirable predicament because of security considerations. Other cars may not be equipped with fans. In that case, it would be desirable to have an insertable fan (such as a window fan) which could be added by the user at any time.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show two different views of a conventional solar-powered car window fan. A solar fan has the obvious limitation that when there is not enough sunlight, the fan will not work. Furthermore, the air inlet remains permanently open, thereby allowing air and/or rain to enter into the car when the fan is not in use.